This project investigates the social selection/causation issue among individuals with psychotic disorders using complex methods for the diagnosis of schizophrenia and multiple indicators of social stratification. Our project also introduces the Kohn/Schooler social structure and personality approach and the statistical methodology of structural equation modeling into this area of social psychiatry.